letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
NintendoCapriSun
"Howdy, guys! It's NintendoCapriSun here" NintendoCapriSun (real name Timothy Lloyd Bishop, with his main YouTube Channel: NintendoCapriSun) also known as NCS, is a 36-year-old Let's Player that is widely known and highly regarded among many LPers. He's known for his unique style of commentary that occasionaly includes strange remarks, burps, farts, etc. He is a LPer who relies on the quality of his commentary. He usually doesn't have any graphics, or menus, he just plays the game straight up. Before he created NintendoCapriSun, he had an acount called JealousGuy, he did regular vlogs that were mostly random. These videos have recounted his life for the past 6 years. He since has created a new channel called BreakingNCS, where he continues to post roughly the same type of vlogs. Tim is also a member of the popular collab channel TheRunawayGuys, with fellow LPers, ProtonJon and Chuggaaconroy. It is extremely difficult to dislike someone like NintendoCapriSun. Hardships in His Early Life His parents divorced at an early age, leaving him and his sister between his parents. He showed hatred towards his father at that point. In elementary school, he was asocial and was abused by his "friends". He had a smoking addiction in his later life, but has now been smoke free since April 7th, 2009, in which he caught on video. The video is available on JealousGuy. List of Completed LPs (In Order of Completion) 1. Castlevania 3 (NES) 2. Final Fantasy VI (SNES) 3. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (NES) 4. Dungeons of Draggorth 5. The Legend of Zelda - 2nd Quest (Swordless Run) (NES) 6. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES) 7. Secret of Mana (SNES) 8. Mega Man 4 (NES) 9. Mega Man 5 (NES) 10. Earthbound (SNES) 11. Mega Man 6 (NES) 12. Mega Man 1 (NES) 13. Mega Man 2 (NES) 14. Mega Man 3 (NES) 15. Mega Man 7 (SNES) 16. Contra III: The Alien Wars (SNES) 17. Super Metroid (SNES) 18. Mother 3 (GBA) 19. Super Ghouls and Ghosts (SNES) 20. Mike Tyson's Punch Out (NES) 21. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Blind) (GB) 22. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) 23. Chrono Trigger (SNES) 24. Mega Man 9 (Wii) 25. Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) 26. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64) 27. Banjo-Kazooie (N64) 28. Super Castlevania IV (SNES) 29. Banjo-Tooie (N64) 30. The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker (GCN) 31-33. Mega Man X1-X3 (SNES) 34. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (GCN) 35. Mega Man 10 (Wii) 36. Metroid Prime (GCN) 37. Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) 38. Final Fantasy X (PS2) 39. Zelda 1 (3 heart run) (NES) 40. Super Mario RPG (SNES) 41. Super C/Contra 42. Yoshi's Story (N64) 43. Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES) 44. Super Mario 64 (N64) 45. Metroid (NES) 46. Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES) 47. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Blind) (N64) 48. Donkey Kong Country (SNES) 49. Plants vs Zombies (PC) 50. Final Fantasy lV (Tenth Anniversary Edition) 51. Castlevania (NES) 52. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest (SNES) 53. Mario Party 2 54. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword 55. [Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble (Blind) (SNES) 56. Shadow of the Colossus (PS3) 57. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest 58. Donkey Kong 64 59. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes 60. Willow (NES) Current Let's Plays (Lp #61 Coming Soon) Potential Future LPs *Paper Mario 2 *Plants Vs. Zombies 2 *The Walking Dead *Yoshi's Island *A blind run of a Pokemon game Catchphrases *'Ya know IN THE BATHROOM!' *SO HAPPY! (When someone or something is really happy, usually Yoshi) *Star Fox! Star Fox! (mainly Super Mario Galaxy 2) *I'll take Tyson (mainly Mike Tysons Punch Out) *I like it when I am sniffinininin mymymymy balls (Mainly Twilght Princess when he gets a poe soul) *Is this okay, Mommy? (Mainly Majora's Mask) *You tell that asshole (Mainly Chrono Trigger, Final Fantasy 10, and Super Mario RPG) *Get some more Toliet Paper! (many LPs, most notably Conker's Bad Fur Day) *So Freaking Happy! (Very excited)﻿ *I'm shooting bubbles up your nose! I'm gonna make you go away! (Primarily Majora's Mask) *IN THE BATHROOM (A statement with a particular pronunciation, usually uttered in Conker's Bad Fur Day, which included an IN THE BATHROOM counter) *AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (When he gets ripped off; famously from Wind Waker and that one green rupee chest on the bottom of the ocean) *"Cojiro; Victorious! Cojiro!" (mainly during Ocarina of Time, latter used whenever he achieves some incredible feat in a game) *"Megaman, Megaman!" (usually in Skyward Sword) *Forest Maze song lyrics (Super Mario RPG) *A BEE?! (First during Banjo-Kazooie, now a common phrase since Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Two times in a row, man. Two times in a row! I try to drink water and it drips down the left side of my faaace! Category:Catchphrases Category:List of Let's Players